


Crystal & Ralph: The Adventure of a Lifetime

by Stayloose



Series: Kids Books For My Niece & I guess other children if my sister shows it to her mates. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Probably Do An Adult Version To Go Hand In Hand With The Kids One, Road Trip, Shenanigans Preval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayloose/pseuds/Stayloose
Summary: So; let's see how this works out. Possibly a bad idea, but; definitely not my worst. Won't even make a dent in the Top 50 of my biggest mistakes to be honest.Well, better see how this goes I guess.PSA: ..... Corona Virus; suck shit ye bastard.
Relationships: Best Friends - Unlikely Impossible
Series: Kids Books For My Niece & I guess other children if my sister shows it to her mates. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690486
Kudos: 1





	Crystal & Ralph: The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead set on the names at the moment.  
> do kinda like  
> Ralph: for the sloth & Crystal: for the Unicorn

Kids Book; with accompanying sketches.  
\- Already have a rough sketch for my unicorn. 

... & that's all I've 'completed' as of yet. 

Vague Concept Ideas:  
\- Road Trip story with 2 best friends: A Sloth & A Unicorn  
\- ... not gonna go down a lot of road trip typical tropes & have them 'fall in love'; so, considered yourself warned in case your thinking this is going to be a 'slow burn romance novel'. .... I'd rather gouge out my eyes with a rusty fork than go down and follow any ' 'stereotypical' pre-designed road maps'. ... no disrespect if that is your thing. just isn't mine & I'm only doing this as a passion project for the time being.

\- Think Dumb & Dumber x Monty Python style for the types of 'shenanigans' they'll be getting themselves into ... and out of; ... if they're lucky.

\- Meet a bunch of local wildlife; see some beautiful beaches & hidden gems (might have to scrounge round a few people's instagrams and ask permission to use their photos in the book with an appendix at the back. or even to do a drawing of their photo. .. haven't figured out everything quite yet. 

\- lamingtons, fairy bread, meat pies & other Aussie things will be heavily featured. 

\- might chuck in a sneaky Koala as well; literally just so he can go on a rambling old tale; about how when he was a young whipper snapper he met Steve Irwin & kept up a bit of a friendship. might get teary eyed towards the end of the story & wonder why his old mate hasn't been for a visit in a while. ... & then have a crocodile chime in with a "Dude; that's my story. You never did any of that you little shit". ... will need to watch the profanity for the kids version I'm guessing .. 'mongrel' might be the way to go, possibly.

\- a number of folk tales will be in this story as well.  
\- fictional & non-fictional creatures .... so, gonna do a Dragon in the middle of; either an Island or in the desert. .. somewhere isolated because he wants to be left alone. (don't we all though sometimes?) 

...  
And that's all of my current ideas. will adjust as we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Again will appreciate Feedback and/or suggestions as this progresses. Will try to respond to comments when I can. Am currently considered an Essential Worker. Night shifts .... which would be murder on my social life usually; but am actually glad I now have a pre-organised reason to piss off & be somewhere else.


End file.
